Wonderland? Yeah, right
by punk-rocker-sango
Summary: wonderland? I don't think so! Alice goes back to wonderland, but it's a sick, twisted one. The queen of hearts has died, and someone else has taken over, a new, evil queen of spades...what will happen next?
1. chapter 1: escape from the institution

"Come back to wonderland, Alice..." Alice awoke with a start. She's been having this same dream for 2 weeks now. Why was everyone saying to go back to wonderland? _'I wonder if I should...'_ she pondered as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mother? Father?" she called out. Nobody answered. She looked around. No one was there. When she finally found them, she wished she hadn't. She fell to the ground in a puddle of tears.

10 years later

"Alice, time for your medicine, deary." The old lady walked into her room. Alice only listened to the old lady. She sat up and took her medicine. "Oh, my, it's your birthday, isn't it, Alice?" Alice slowly nodded her head yes.

"My sixteenth," Alice said, and folded her hands in her lap.

"Oh! I didn't realize you've been in here so long, I used to remember when you played with dolls." Alice winced as she remembered the thought. They used to put her on a lot of anti-depressants.

"Yes, I remember." Alice forced a smile.

Later that night

"When are we going to release her?" Alice heard faintly outside her room.

"When she can handle being out in the open without remembering all the evil in the world," she heard Dr. Heinburg reply.

"Oh, dear," the woman said, and they walked off.

Alice sat in silence. How can she ever forget how evil people can be? After all, it was people who murdered her parents.

"Go back to wonderland, Alice." She jumped at the sound. Her stuffed animal just talked! _'I don't know, how am I going to get out?' 'there's a window in your room, and some safety pins in your dress. Go through the window.' _Alice hadn't heard from the Cheshire cat in a while. He would talk to her through her head every once in a while. She had completely forgotten about those safety pins. She could pick through the lock!

7 ½ minutes later

"FIND HER!!! SHE'S UNSTABLE!" His words echoed through the silent white hallways. Every worker rushed to look for Alice. She escaped through the window, but how they don't know. There were a lot of locks, and the patients don't have anything that they could pick the locks with.

"DAMMIT! HURRY UP!!!" Worry lines crossed his face. Everyone was panicking even more every time he yelled. Alice was no where to be seen. She was a missing person.

Meanwhile, with Alice

"Where is that hole?" Alice ran through the woods looking for the hole. She was hoping no one had followed her, she didn't want to go back. "There!" She jumped into a small hole. Soon she was falling, farther and farther down into the hole. The world around her swirled pink, purple, and blue.


	2. chapter 2: finally, a familiar face

Alice found herself looking at all the colors. Soon she was in wonderland, but it wasn't the same as when she came the first time. Everything was dark, dreary, and quite scary if she was 7 again. _'Maybe someone attacked while I was gone,'_ she thought bitterly. Just then, a large grin appeared, along with the body of the Cheshire cat.

"Hello, Alice, what brings you here?" he asked, grinning that awkward grin.

"Glad to see you, too, I'm thankful to be back here. You might have lost some weight, but nevertheless I still would recognize that grin anywhere," Alice replied, and threw a grin back.

"Ah, I see you still haven't lost your sense of humor, that's good."

"Well, then, what's happened here?" Alice said, and looked around. It was different, almost too different to distinguish.

The cat stretched, and his bones poked around through the thin skin he had. "The queen of hearts passed away 2 years ago, may her soul rest in peace. But when she died, her niece took over. That girl was evil from the start. Now she's wrecked the world we once knew, sending her cards around to kill anyone who disobeys her. They used to be pretty nice guys, but now they're just trying to make the queen happy.

"The queen has blossomed into a beautiful woman, but she's more evil that Satan himself. Looks really _can_ be deceiving, Alice, and you have to watch out for it. I can't afford to lose a dear friend. I will appear every once in a while to help you out along the way. Don't worry, you won't be alone. But please, help all of us, kill the queen of spades." Alice nodded.

"I'll do my best, you are the only real friends I have. I really need you, because the world is a cruel one. I'll try to make this one like it used to be." With that said, Alice watched her dear friend disappear. _'Good bye, dearest Cheshire.'_

She looked around at what used to be the happiest place she knew of. Still very brightly colored, it was like an evil run-down circus. Everything looked like it held secrets inside. Even the rocks looked like they were living. It was like nothing could escape the grasp of the queen. She looked down all the roads.

"I'll take that one," she said to herself, and started walking down it. Watching out for rocks and flowers, she took extra care in where she stepped. Down the darkened road she walked, until she reached the Cheshire cat once more.

"Before I forget, here." He handed her a butcher's knife.

"Let me guess: I need this to kill." The Cheshire cat grinned even wider.

"Clever, very clever. You'll find other weapons in the shape of toys and such. Pick them up, they might be useful." Alice listened intently. Then the Cheshire cat disappeared.


End file.
